


fingertips

by daydreamsago



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Nail Polish, Short & Sweet, Touch-Starved Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamsago/pseuds/daydreamsago
Summary: Nines opens the bathroom door, and there sits Gavin, on the floor with a bottle of black nail polish next to him. “What are you doing?”Gavin looks up. The brush slips across his finger and ruins the nail he just finished. “The fuck does it look like?”





	fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> i should be asleep but this idea struck me, and it couldn’t be ignored.
> 
> please enjoy these saps, they’re in love

Nines doesn’t bother knocking on Gavin’s door; he’s got a key to his apartment. As far as he knows, he has the only spare. Something flutters within his circuitry when he thinks about it.

He puts the key back into his pocket as he closes the door behind him. He then sets off to find his partner, so he can retrieve him for a case that has just surfaced.

“Gavin?” Nines calls out, looking around the small space. He can’t be far. He makes his way down the short hallway, stopping at the closed bathroom door. “Detective?” he tries again.

Nothing. The light is on, it’s leaking out from the tiny gap between the door and the floor. Nines is an advanced model, and can easily put two and two together.

He opens the bathroom door, and there sits Gavin, on the floor with a bottle of black nail polish next to him. “What are you doing?”

Gavin looks up. The brush slips across his finger and ruins the nail he just finished. “The fuck does it look like?”

“Sorry for interrupting you,” Nines starts, “but we’ve got a case. I’ll spare you the details until we commute.”

“Goddamn it,” Gavin huffs. “Alright, just let me unfuck this first.” He gestures to his middle finger, the one he messed up.

Something shifts in Nines, and he finds himself doing something he wouldn’t normally do: putting something menial like this before a mission. “Let me help you.”

Gavin looks at him as though he’s just made a hilarious joke. “Really? You’re not going to comment on the fact that I’m painting my nails black like it’s fuckin’ 2004?”

“There’s nothing wrong with self expression of any kind.” Nines opens the medicine cabinet and pulls out a few cotton balls and nail polish remover. He sits down next to Gavin on the floor.

He says nothing as he takes the brush from Gavin’s hand and places it back into the bottle. He opens the remover and pours a little on one of the cotton balls, then reaches over and grabs his hand. Nines begins rubbing off the polish, so that the nail is bare once more.

Nines can sense Gavin’s slightly uneven breaths and the barely-there pounding of his heart through their contact. One look at his face reveals a dusty pink tint upon his cheeks. The touch affects the RK900 just as much, it seems, because in the corner of his vision, he is notified of a temperature increase. His lip twitches before a smile spreads across his face.

It feels like an eternity has passed, and Nines is _still_ touching his hand. Gavin can’t relax; this is quite similar to what he thinks about at night when he can’t fall asleep. He watches his partner’s face as it breaks into a silly grin.

“So, the stoic shithead smiles after all,” Gavin teases, nudging him with his elbow.

Nines lets go of his hand briefly, picking up the polish again. “You’ve seen me smile before.” He holds his wrist, feeling the other man’s pulse beneath his own fingers.

“Not like that. What’s the occasion?” Gavin watches as Nines carefully, and accurately, covers his nail in a smooth coat of black. He feels like a teenager again, in many ways.

 _You_ , Nines wants to blurt out. “I don’t know,” he replies. “Perhaps you’re an influence.”

Gavin’s heart dives into his stomach. He leans over to hide his face, his forehead meeting Nines’ shoulder. “You are the absolute fuckin’ _worst!_ ”

A light blue tint creeps up on his face. He can feel it, and he realizes that it only happens in Gavin’s presence. “Stop moving, or your nails will get messed up again,” he laughs out, which is another thing the android seldom does.

Gavin notices the blush, but doesn’t say anything. He’s too busy trying not to die.

Nines finishes Gavin’s hand, admiring his work. “There. Now let’s get going, they can dry in the car.”

“Hey, these look great. Maybe I should let you do them more often,” Gavin says, meaning it.

“I wouldn’t object to that.” Nines smiles again, that bluish hue still evident on his face.


End file.
